Timon's interesting Valentines day
by Boodudet67
Summary: Timon's mother decides it is time for him to stop hanging around wit Pumba and find a girlfriend. What is a better day that Valentines to do so? But we know things with Timon never go on without a hitch. ONE SHOT unless there are requests for part II. Timon x OC


**If you have seen The Lion King 3 (also known as 1 1/2 ) then this story would make sense if not, then here is the basic summary:**

 **Timon leaves his colony and his mother (Ma) to find a new home, away from hyenas and danger. Along the way he meets all of the characters from the first movie and shows were he and Pumba were when you didn't see them in the original Lion King.**

 **Eventually they find the rainforest, raise Simba and defeat Scar. They then take the colony to the rainforest and claim it as their own. You didn't miss much, don't get me wrong I liked it but it did come across as a bit of an excuse to milk the series.**

Timon wandered the rainforest with Pumba and smiled happily. Life was great, for him at least. He had no ties, no girls or anyone to look out for other than himself, and Pumba of course. But something always seemed missing to him and his mother was trying to show him what it was.

The warthog and meerkat turned a corner to see the colony bathing in the river and streams. Timon walked over to his mother who gleamed when she saw her son.

"Timon!" Ma shouted, throwing herself over him. Timon shook her off.

"What is it Ma?" He asked.

"Well Timon seeing as it is Valentine's day and your all alone, maybe you could try a bit of speed dating," Ma suggested. Timon's face went white.

"No way, I'm happy the way I am," Timon said. Ma and Pumba sighed, even he thought Timon should find someone.

"Come on Timon, you don't have the best of animals as company, no offence," Ma explained.

"None taken Miss Timon," Pumba added," Look buddy even I agree with your mother, you should find someone special,"

"Ugh, why does everyone hate me? Ok I will do it," Timon mumbled. Ma jumped from toe to toe in excitement.

"Come with me!" She exclaimed taking her son's paw and running off. Pumba was left alone to eat grub.

()()()()()

The mother and son arrived at the speed dating tree, Timon was nervous and he was hating every living moment of it.

"Right go ahead, I'll be out here," Ma encouraged. Timon reluctantly walked into the hollow tree stump to see many female meerkats sitting on branches, talking and eating with male ones. Timon seated himself near a tall female with short and stubby hair. Her eye lashes were very long and her eyes shew the colour of bright blue.

"H…I" Timon stuttered and the female groaned.

"I wish some of these guys had a bit of guts!" She said very loudly. All of the talking stoped and looked in their direction.

"Hey could ya try to keep it down?" Timon asked. It was the wrong question.

"I bet you think because you're a male you can tell me what to do!" She screamed her voice exceeding the theoretically possible levels of sound.

"No, that is not what I meant, it's just you are being a little loud," Timon mumbled and the female growled. She picked up her grub was squished it, causing all of the mush inside it to spray on him.

"There is no decent males in this world!" She complained and the head meerkat ordered them to move on. Timon wiped his forehead, this was going to be difficult.

Many dates later, things hadn't improved. He had talked with the dumbest to the smartest meerkat and they all rejected him. Why was he so off-putting? He was on his final date with a very interesting female.

"So what is your name?" He questioned.

"Why does it matter? We will all be gone so soon. This world is dangerous you know, too dangerous for meerkats like you and me. I mean any day a hyena could come and kill us and that would be it!" She answered and Timon placed his head on the branch and sighed deeply.

"I can't do this," He mumbled getting up and leaving before she could reply. He exited the tree stump to see his Ma looking at him excitedly. He shook his head and walked off towards the forest to be alone.

()()()()()

"Why did you have to mess things up?" He asked himself whilst kicking a rock into the river next to him. He sat by it and let his feet dangle in the water. The waves of the river were quite strong so he found himself bringing his feet back onto the grass. He continued walking up stream when he heard screaming.

"HELP!" A voice shouted. Timon looked in its direction and saw a yellow blob rushing down the river. As it came closer he realised it was a meerkat, a female. He grabbed a stick from the bushes and put it in the water. The female grabbed it and clambered to safety.

"Are you okay?" Timon said grabbing some leaves so she could dry off. The female nodded," Might I ask your name?"

"Ni," She replied shyly.

"Ni that's beautiful," Timon found himself saying. Ni looked up at him. As Timon gazed at her he could see that she had long and pretty red hair. Her eyes were a perfect brown and there wasn't a single fault in her. What was this strange feeling?

"Thanks," She mumbled, blushing slightly. The pair sat by the river and talked. They were laughing and having a good time. They stayed until the sunset began.

"We better head home," Timon said. She looked at him with her big bright eyes.

"I hope I talk to you again," Ni said stepping closer to Timon. The two smiled at each other before sharing a tender kiss.


End file.
